


Yogspot

by VexedBeverage



Series: Yogspot [1]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, RPF, RPF AU, background fizone, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU Smornby fic featuring other yogs along the way.</p><p>Pride is a great place to meet new friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride

“Why did I let you guys talk me into coming here?” Ross asked, eyes dancing around the impossibly bright parade. 

Zoey folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, doing a pretty decent impersonation of Sonic the Hedgehog in Ross’ opinion, Duncan raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes at her. “Because you are just as sick as we are of hearing you bitch about being the only gay in the village.” Duncan supplied. 

Ross narrowed his eyes at his two friends in turn. “Not to point out a massive flaw in your logic Duncan but…” He trailed off gesturing to Zoey. 

Zoey let out an amused breath. “I think he was hinting at the lack of dating and meeting other LGBTA+’s than the two of us.” 

Duncan nodded in agreement before flicking his fringe out of his eyes. “Holy shit, that one’s pretty cool!” He pointed at one of the floats. 

The bulk of the float was black, tiny lights causing a rainbow of colours to ripple across the background whilst a large screen cycled through clips of gameplay from various consoles, franchises and eras. Packman and Asteroids followed by Paperboy and Rainbow Island, Streets of Rage, Pokemon, Croc, Zelda, Final Fantasy, Halo, Fable, WoW, most Ross recognised with a fond nostalgic warmth.

As the float crossed in front of them Ross noticed the people on the float that had been blending in with the black of the background. They sat with their backs to the open side of the float playing the games featured on the large screen. 

As Ross scanned the scene, eyes darting trying to take it all in, he met the gaze of one of the gamers. Ross watched in wide eyed shock as the man very obviously looked him up and down before running a hand through his messy, slightly curly, hair and winking directly at him. 

Ross felt his face heat up and automatically licked his lips in his nervous state. The man’s grin at this small unconscious acknowledgement was enough to knock the wind out of him. 

The three friends didn’t say a word until the truck disappeared around the corner, a new float blasting some weird europop song breaking the spell. 

“Happy you turned up now?” Duncan teased, waggling his eyebrows at Ross. 

Zoey whipped her attention to the dark haired man. “Why, what happened?” 

Duncan rolled his eyes. “Yeah of course you didn’t notice, you were busy making eyes at someone too.” 

Holding a hand to her heart in exaggeration, Zoey addressed Duncan. “Are you telling me that he, Ross Hornby, actually found a real life person that he was checking out?” Pretending to wipe a tear from her face she continued. “My little gay… all grown up… I am so proud.” 

“Fuck off Zoey!” Ross protested, bumping her shoulder, making her stumble and having to grab Duncan to save herself from falling to the hard ground. 

**********

Smith jumped from the float just before it came to a full stop, turning he watched as Trott leapt down, bending his knees against the impact. He watched with a smirk as Kim eyed the drop before walking forward and sweeping her legs from underneath her with one arm, the other around her back as he picked her up bridal style to a squeal of protest. 

“Put me down, you giant freak!” She laughed kicking her legs in a feeble attempt to get him to put her down. 

“Now, now Quim. Ask nicely and I might let you go.” The bearded man replied as he shifted her in his arms so her middle rested over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. 

Kim let out an annoyed grunt before trying to reach down to beat his backside with her fists, only managing to reach his lower back. “Don’t… Call… Me… Quim!” Each word in time with a punch and kick of the legs. 

“Ooooh she’s a feisty one!” Trott commentated in his best Australian accent. “Better put her down mate, before you lose a bollock.” 

Smith laughed and set the small girl on her feet, receiving an unconvincing death stare in response. 

“If you guys are finished being dicks, can we go get some food now?”

Kim nodded at the other girl and moved forward to link their arms. “Fiona! My hero, save me from this monster!” 

**********

“Oh my god, there she is!” Zoey practically shouted before slapping a hand to her mouth. Ross whipped his head around to look behind him only to be kicked hard in the shin. “Don’t make it obvious!” 

Duncan scoffed a laugh from his seat on the grass beside the blushing girl. “Don’t look now Zo but I think she might be coming over.” 

Ross watched as the red blush completely left his friends face along with any semblance of normal colouring, a barely audible ‘shit’ escaping her lips before she looked up and smiled, her eyes locked with something above and behind Ross.

“Hi, I’m Fiona and this is Kim. You mind if we sit?” A female voice queried. 

Zoey didn’t answer, her mouth opening and closing without making a sound. 

“Sure thing ladies, pull up a blade!” Duncan replied without missing a beat and gesturing to the grass around them. “Duncan,” The blonde man said signalling himself, “Ross and Zoey.” He introduced, pointing to the others in turn. The two new arrivals sank to the floor between Duncan and Zoey, the smaller one leaning back on her extended arms. “Your float was brilliant by the way.” 

The black haired girl grinned at the praise. “Thanks, it was all Lewis’ idea but we all worked on it and it was really fun to do.” 

The other girl picked up the unspecified details. “Lewis runs the ‘Yogspot’ and when he heard a bunch of us wanted to come to Pride he got the idea of running a float for advertising and asked if we wanted to help design and be on it and stuff.” 

“Yogspot?” Ross questioned with a confused look.

“Hence the need for advertising.” Fiona supplied before Kim took up the explanation. 

“It’s kind of like a coffee shop, arcade, and game shop space all rolled into one. It’s a cool place to hang out with your friends to play games and meet people with similar interests and stuff.” 

Ross raised his eyebrows. “How the hell have we never heard of this place before?” 

Kim shrugged and reached into her bag, pulling out a colourful purple flier to hand to the dark haired man. “Come check it out sometime.”


	2. The Yogspot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three friends go to the Yogspot and Ross finally gets the name of the man from the parade.

“Come on guys!” Zoey whined flopping down onto the sofa in Ross’ flat. “It’s been like two weeks, we need to go check that place out.” 

 

“And this has nothing to do with the, and I quote ‘amazingly beautiful, brilliant, funny, awesome’ Fiona?” Duncan queried with a smirk towards his friend. 

 

Ross turned away from the computer screen, wheels squeaking slightly on the wooden floor. “Why the hell did you not just get her number at Pride? She was obviously into you.” 

 

“I don’t know!” The girl exclaimed throwing her head back against the sofa cushion in exasperation at herself. 

 

Duncan took this as a sign and stood, signalling Ross to do the same, he held a hand out to Zoey who eyed it before sighing and taking it to be pulled to her feet. “I need caffeine, and I guess the Yogspot is as good as any place to grab some right?” 

 

Zoey’s answering grin and hug almost knocked the large blonde man off his feet. 

 

********** 

 

The front of the shop was plain with peeling paint and large windows. The sign, depicting a cartoon dwarfs head and nothing else, swung slightly in the breeze of the overcast Saturday morning. 

 

Two men hurried into the warmth of the shop, waving to the other patrons as they approached the counter where a large man with ginger hair and a gap in his teeth smiled at them. “Alright, shitlords.” He greeted, pushing himself off the counter to stand properly. 

 

“Alright Simon.” Trott greeted looking up at the menu of drinks above the other man’s head. 

 

“Who’s at the grill?” Smith questioned trying to look through the hatch into the kitchen beyond. 

 

“Teutron!” Simon shouted, turning to the hatch. A loud, metallic crash sounded throughout the kitchen, making Simon bark laugh before turning back to his two customers. “Sleeping on the job again.” He commented to his patrons. 

 

Smith grinned at the panic evident on the blondes face as it came into view. “Usual Smith?” The man questioned, his chef hat sitting half on, half off his head. 

 

Smith nodded and slid a five pound note onto the counter as Trott finally ordered his drink and leant on the counter to wait for it. 

 

"Simon!" The shout came from the back room, it was followed almost immediately by a frustrated shout before it came again. "Simon, come back here, I need help!" 

 

The redhead rolled his eyes as he placed down Trotts coffee and looked at Smith. "Mate..." 

 

Smith nodded, the other man not having to voice his request as he hurried off to the back room an Smith hopped the counter to cover for him. Trott picked up his drink and wandered off towards a group sitting in the corner of the room, making a beeline for an orange haired girl who scooted to the side to make room for him. 

 

The sound of a plate connecting with wood rang behind Smith and he turned to find Teutron smiling at him through the hatch, his order of cheese covered chips resting on the ledge. "Enjoy." The blonde said before disappearing back into an area of the kitchen that couldn’t be seen from Smiths position. 

 

Using one hand, Smith picked up a chip and brought it to his mouth, the other hand held the plate which he transferred to his lap before sitting on the tall stall and propping his feet up on the edge of the counter. This was his usual position whilst at work, much to Lewis' dismay. 

 

The door opened as he was leaning over to place his empty plate onto the ledge in the hatch, turning his head he wiped his hands on his jeans and offered the new comers one of his shit eating grins. 

 

********** 

 

Zoey entered the building first, followed by Duncan then Ross. "Wow." She exclaimed looking around the room at the comfortable interior that reminded her of more of a home than an establishment, the groups of sofas and mass of posters on the walls gave it a kind of nerds bedroom type of feel and it was brilliant in Zoey's opinion. 

 

Before the door had even closed behind Ross a small figured appeared in front of them. "Thank God you are here!" Kim said reaching to hook her arm through a rather bemused Zoey's. "Fiona has not stopped talking about you, it was driving me mental, I was about to get Smith to do a web search to try and find you if this went on much longer." The woman rambled, Zoey just laughed in response and went a rather nice shade of magenta. "Come on, this way." And with that she pulled Zoey off towards the corner where everyone was congregating. 

 

Duncan raised an eyebrow at Ross, the two men still standing in the doorway. "Get me a latte, yeah?" He said as he gestured to the counter but walked off to the other side of the room to join Zoey and the others. 

 

Ross let out a small sigh and pushed his hands deep into his pockets before meeting the eyes of the man from the float, looking away quickly towards the board above the mans head displaying the menu as he walked towards the counter. 

 

As Ross reached him, the other man slid his feet off the countertop and stood, leaning casually against the wooden side. The smirk crossing his face was evident in his voice as he spoke. "Not seen you in here before mate." 

 

Ross let his attention fall from the menu and back to the man. "Uhh..." Ross stuttered a little, pulling his hands from his pockets to gesture towards the corner where Zoey and Duncan had gone to. "...Yeah, we saw your float and uh... Kim and Fiona came and hung out with us after." 

 

The man nodded, his smile never faltering. "So that was the infamous Zoey?" He asked leaning forwards on the counter closing some of the distance between him and Ross. The dark haired man didn’t reply verbally, just nodded a little too vigorously. The man let out an amused huff of air through his nose before pushing back from the counter and extending his hand. "Alex Smith, Smith to pretty much everyone." 

 

Ross offered Smith a small smile and took his hand. "Ross." Smiths hands were bigger and rougher than his, callouses on some of the fingertips that rubbed the back of his hand as they shook. "Nice to meet you." He continued as they hadn't yet let go of each others hands. 

 

Smith grinned at him as their hands slipped apart. "The pleasure is all mine gorgeous." He offered with a wink. Ross felt his face heat but he smiled back at the man, ice blue eyes locked with Smith's more ocean blue ones. "What can I get ya?" 

 

Ross wrenched his eyes away from the man to look over the menu again. "Two latte's and a tea please mate." 

 

Smith nodded and turned to the coffee machine and began filling his order. 

 

Ross was definitely not checking out the view afforded of the other mans backside as he did so.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time!

Chapter 3 

The sky was grey and overcast as Ross walked, hands buried deep into his jean pockets, his hoodie done right up to his chin to try and shield himself from the cold breeze. 

It had been almost a week since he and his friends had gone to the Yogspot, they had spent all day with the people there, something instantly falling into place between those present, the next day had found Ross, Duncan and Zoey back at the shops door as soon as it opened. 

Ross smirked to himself as he walked and tried to calm the urge to add a skip to his step. The first day they were there he had accepted his drinks from Smith and gone to sit with the others, not ten minutes later he found himself staring into the blue eyes of the other man as he sat opposite Ross for the remainder of the day. 

The second day he was beckoned over to an empty table where Smith sat sorting through a large box of assorted board games, trying to match the pieces to the games inside. They had spent the day talking and flirting and at the end of it, when Ross was putting on his jacket for the walk home Smith had asked, with a confidence that had to be a front, if Ross wanted to go out with him sometime. 

So here he was, five days later, hurrying home from work on a Friday afternoon so he could go meet Smith. Ross wasn’t a fan of the word date, it seemed a bit daunting to him, why label it as a date? That put all kinds of expectations onto the situation that he honestly did not want to think about right now, there was a pressure to act a certain way and he preferred to just wing it when it came to these things. 

Unfortunately that didn’t stop Ross from changing his shirt seven or eight times before his eyes landed on the clock on his wall and he realised he should have left the flat five minutes previously, he caught his own panicked reflection in the mirror as he threw his jacket over his shoulders and rushed out of his home. 

Ross still arrived on time and found Smith leaning against the red brick building typing into his phone. Smith didn’t notice him approach so Ross took the time to look him over; Tan coloured boots covered his feet, one leg bent at the knee, foot flat against the building. His legs were clad in dark denim and an emerald green t shirt was visible beneath his maroon hoodie that had been zipped up half way. 

Ross couldn’t help but smile as he watched Smith jam his phone back into his pocket, run his hand through the air and scan his surroundings. Ross was roughly twenty feet away and raised his hand in greeting as Smiths eyes found him. 

Smith grinned and pushed off from the wall to meet him halfway. “Alright mate?” Ross asked trying to squash down the butterflies that had started having a rave in his abdomen. 

Smith nodded and motioned to the door, signalling Ross to enter the building. “Have fun at work?” 

Ross shrugged. “Bit boring but yeah it was alright, you?”

Walking into the heat of the building Smith nodded and make a vague hang gesture. “Gets a bit boring in the week, Lewis had me stock checking and stuff.” 

Inside was loud, the rows of bowling lanes thudding under the weight of balls being bowled, hollow clanks sounded as pins were knocked down followed by the shouts of the bowlers themselves. 

Ross scanned the rest of the building; to their right was a large portion of space taken up by a variety of arcade games and various slot machines, ranging from pub style gambling fruit machines to the old seaside classic 2p sliding machines that dispensed tickets. 

To the left was a door through which Ross could see a bar, sofas arranged around the edge of the room, tall tables and stools littered the space in the middle and pool tables were just visible on the other side of the room behind the bar itself. 

“Drink?” Smith questioned pointing in the direction of the bar room, Ross merely nodded and started walking, the other man in step beside him. Ross watched Smith out the corner of his eye as they made their way to the bar; turning his full attention on the other man once they arrived. Smith leant casually onto the bar with one elbow, his other hand reaching into his back pocket and coming back into view holding a well-loved, faded brown leather wallet. 

The barman obviously knew Smith as he greeted him with a ‘haven’t seen you in ages, how you been?’ before asking what he wanted, Smith ordered his JD and coke and turned to Ross for his order. 

With a cheerful ‘Cheers mate’ to the barman Smith lead the way to one of the vacant tables, placing his drink on the metal surface he took a seat, Ross taking the one opposite, their knees brushing under the small table as they settled in. 

Ross took a sip of his pint and surveyed the room, trying to think of something to say that didn’t sound stupid. “I haven’t been in here before.” He supplied, reining himself in from asking Smith how often he frequented and sounding totally cliché. 

“It’s a nice enough place, drinks are cheap and the atmosphere is usually alright.” Ross nodded along as Smith spoke. “I used to come a lot more on Monday nights, they had like a student night thing where it was a pound a pint and they had karaoke and stuff.” 

Ross smiled at the other man. “You do karaoke?” 

Smith smirked and leant forward on the table, closing the distance between them a little. “I sing a bit, maybe I’ll serenade you sometime.” 

Ross tried his hardest not to react to the husky tone and proximity of the other man but felt his face heat and knew he had failed, Smith’s answered with a wink and relaxed back into his chair to take a drink. 

**********

Full night had fallen as the two men had talked, a range of topics spilling from them as they slowly got to know each other. 

Ross leant forward onto his elbows as Smith rambled about his computer, the words meaning next to nothing to Ross as he rattled out model numbers and components that Ross had never even heard of, the excitement and happiness of the other man washing over him like waves, he could listen to this forever, gazing into Smiths eyes as they crinkled at the corners and he gestured wildly with his hands, totally lost in him. 

Smith cut himself off with a blush, the first sign that Ross had noticed of him being the slightest bit self-conscious or nervous since he had laid eyes on the man. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to ramble, that was probably really boring.” 

Ross shook himself out of his stupor. “No, it was really interesting.” He insisted sitting back on his chair again. 

“You had no clue what I was rambling about.” Smith said before draining the last of his fifth drink. 

Ross raised his eyebrows at the other man, the alcohol running through his veins making him more confident. “Doesn’t matter, it was adorable.” 

Smith snorted a laugh. “Adorable? Mate, I am not adorable.” 

Ross let out a breath at the pout that the other man was trying to hide; arms folded across his chest that made him seem like a sulking child. The dark haired man downed the rest of his drink and slid from his chair. “What’s wrong with adorable?” 

Smith raised an eyebrow. “Kittens and puppies are adorable; I am neither a kitten nor a puppy.” 

Ross picked up Smiths empty glass, preparing to go to the bar for refills. “How about ‘cute as fuck’ then?” Smith scrunched up his face at this suggestion too. “Fine, gorgeous with a hint of tech geek?” 

Smith’s answering smile almost knocked the breath out of him. “I think I can live with that one.” 

**********

The alcohol had dulled Smiths reactions, he could feel the perpetual lazy smile spread across his face as he listened to the dark haired man tell a story about Duncan dragging him and Zoey to a festival the previous year. 

The time had flown, Smith had planned for them do to a couple of games of bowling and maybe a few goes on the arcade during the night but they hadn’t done any of that, the most they had done was move from the metal table to go sit on one of the sofas around the edge of the room where Ross had immediately kicked off his trainers and curled his feet under himself before they continued their conversation in comfort. 

 

The last orders bell sounded throughout the room, Smith frowned and glanced down at his watch. 11:45. “Fuck me, when did time happen?” 

Ross laughed. “I honestly hadn’t noticed either.” 

The two men finished their drinks and made their way outside, the line outside for the nightclub next door was loud as they emerged into the night, the clubbers trying to plaster themselves to the side to the building to avoid the rain that had started pouring from the dark sky. 

Smith craned his neck to look around the building. “Doesn’t look like there’s any taxis here yet, they probably all show up when it’s kicking out time up there.” He said pointing to the entrance to the club. 

“I only live five minutes away if you want to call a taxi from there?” 

Smith tried to stop the thoughts running through his head at that. He really did. He didn’t succeed. “As long as that’s okay, yeah.” He managed to say, trying his best to not sound too interested. 

Smith wasn’t sure if Ross was blushing or if it was the alcohol or cold that made his cheeks flush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble with this and i have no idea why! 
> 
> please let me know what you think
> 
> much love


	4. Until the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Ross’ flat offered a welcome warmth as they entered, the hurried pace they had set meant they hadn’t got too wet on the walk, their hoodies faring the worse. Ross walked immediately into the kitchen and gave himself a mental high five for doing the washing up that morning. “You want a hot drink?” He asked Smith as he picked the kettle up to fill it with water. 

Smith nodded from this position in the middle of the room before unzipping his wet hoodie to pull it off. “Coffee please mate.” 

Ross flicked the kettle on and pulled two mugs down from a cupboard before shrugging out of his own wet jacket, holding a hand out he took Smiths and draped it over the radiator. 

Smith lounged, leaning against the fridge as Ross finished making them drinks. “It’s just instant crap.” Ross said as he handed a mug to Smith who smiled in thanks before following the dark haired man into the living room. Ross toed his shoes off and sat on the sofa, feet underneath him. “Make yourself at home.” 

Smith sat on the edge on the sofa, elbows resting on his knees as he brought his head down to take a sip of his drink rather than move his arms. “Nice place.” He commented eyeing the layout of the room with a smile. It was a strange mix of childhood type bedroom due to the movie posters that were on every wall and adult with its sleek black and glass furniture. 

Ross let out an amused breath. “It’s nothing special, but it is mine and it’s a hell of a lot better than other flats I have had.” Smith raised a questioning eyebrow so Ross elaborated. “I moved out at sixteen, my dad and I don’t really get on so I got out of there and went to stay with Zoey during our A levels.” 

"Her parents didn’t mind?” Smith asked leaning back into the chair so he could look at Ross. 

Ross shook his head. “Zoey’s family is amazing.” He replied with a fond smile. “Then I went off to uni and stayed in student housing, once uni was over I moved in with Duncan for a while but it didn’t really work out, his dad isn’t my biggest fan. So I skipped around a few group homes and stuff before I got my first place on my own.” Ross made a disgusted face in memory. “It was a fucking tiny, rat infested, mouldy, crap hole and I had to go to a laundrette to do my washing otherwise all my clothes would smell musty but it was somewhere to sleep and it was cheap, it only took me six months to save up for a deposit on the next place.” 

Smith nodded along as Ross spoke, a pang on sympathy resonating in his chest for the man in front of him. Smith had always had it easy, his parents had always been so supportive and he had never had to worry about where he was going to be living. “Is that when you found this flat?” 

Ross took a long swig of his drink before answering. “No, there was another place a lot like the first but I got out of there after a month, then I found a place in the flats on Exeter road.”

Smith immediately made a face at the name, Exeter road was a notorious crime hot spot, an estate of flats that were covered in graffiti and smelled of piss. It was where the drug dealers went, somewhere to avoid at all times, especially at night. “Shit mate, that’s horrible.” 

Ross grinned back. “It was only four months, I found a loophole in the contract with the landlord so I got all my deposit back and used it on this place, been here about three years now.” 

**********

The tension was getting thicker in the air as they talked, Smith was very aware that it was getting later and later but he didn’t want to stop, he should really call an end to the night and call a taxi for himself. 

Smith was getting sleepy and it caused him to divulge much more than he usually would on a first date, they had spoken of their childhoods and how they had met their friends. They had spoken in length about what they had done at university and had now started onto their own experiences with coming to terms with their sexualities. 

“Zoey called it, long before I knew myself.” Ross said with a grin. “She of course had always known her own freaking mind about her own situation but I was in denial.” 

Smith snorted a laugh. “Zoey sounds like me.” He supplied. “I just kind of went with the fact that girls didn’t do it for me, in fact I did the whole experimenting thing a bit backwards.” 

Ross shot him a confused look. “What do you mean?” 

Smith laughed at himself. “I experimented with being straight in uni, I hadn’t even kissed a girl at that point, ended up getting really drunk with one of my housemates and I told her about it so she proposed the experiment.” 

Ross laughed. “She just wanted in your pants mate.” 

“Yeah, it was a bit awkward after to be fair, I honestly think she thought I would turn straight for her and fall in love with her or whatever.” Smith sighed. “It was a stupid thing to do really but it did put some stuff right in my head, I tried it and I didn’t like, live and learn right?” Ross nodded in agreement. “What about you?” 

Ross let out a bark of a laugh. “I was terrible.” He confessed with a shake of the head. “It was year nine I think, so I would have been like…” There was a pause whilst he calculated in his head. “Thirteen or fourteen and everyone was obsessed with who was going out with who and sneaking off for a snog behind the PE block at break times and I was just so awkward and weird, I think girls were even more scary to me than the straight boys because I just didn’t get the appeal and when girls would try to flirt or anything I was just useless and wouldn’t even notice they were doing it and I ended up in this relationship with this one girl without even knowing it.” 

Smith laughed, covering his hand with his mouth to try and stifle it. “Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at you.” 

“If you think that’s funny then you haven’t heard anything yet mate, Duncan was the one who told me that she was going around telling people we were dating and I didn’t understand how she thought that but I was too much of a wimp to contradict her so I stayed with her for almost eighteen months.” 

Smith’s mouth dropped open. “A year and a half?!” 

Ross shrugged and stood to go make another drink, snatching up the mugs. “Coffee?” 

**********

The sun had risen unnoticed as the talked, they were both sitting with their backs to the arms of the sofa, legs crossed in front of them as they recounted story after story for each other, laughter punctuating the early morning air often. 

The beeping of an alarm from Ross' bedroom broke the spell, Ross shot a confused look at the door and looked down at his watch. “Fuck!” He leapt up from the sofa, stumbling on feet full of pins and needles for being still for so long and jogged towards his bedroom. Once the door was open the beeping got much louder, Ross growled at the sound that woke him up every morning for work before slamming his hand down on a button to get it to stop. It was an old clock that didn’t have the days of the week programmed into it so unless me manually turned it off on a Friday night, he would be woken at 6am on a Saturday morning by the incessant beeping.

Ross entered the main area of the flat to find Smith had stood and was stretching, his hands brushing the ceiling as he extended his arms and leant back to stretch out his back. Ross took a sharp breath as his eyes caught a thin strip of skin exposed where Smith’s t shirt had ridden up. 

Smith ran a hand through his messy hair as he turned to the dark haired man and offered him a small smile. “I should probably go home.” He said quietly. 

Ross nodded before going to retrieve Smith’s now warm and dry hoodie, Smith took the hoodie from him but didn’t immediately put it on, instead, he dropped it onto the sofa then turned his attention on the dark haired man. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you out all night.” Ross said not meeting the other man’s eyes. 

Ross heard Smith take a deep breath through his nose and stood stock still as he took a step forwards, standing almost toe to toe with Ross. “That is really not something that you need to apologise for.” Smith replied, his voice low and quiet, a rough edge to it that had Ross’ stomach flipping in attraction.

They stood like that for a moment, with nothing happening, waves of tension rushing between them before Ross’ body finally responded to the voice screaming in his head to kiss Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
